Waking The Demon
by Queen-of-Sussness
Summary: Rei is dumped and goes to stay with Tala and Bryan for some much needed TLC. However, is there more between the three than meets the eye? What will Kai do when he finds out? Bryan/Tala/Rei, Kai/Rei, Kai/Brooklyn.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that may appear in this fiction, thought the ideas are my own. Also, the title is the name of a song by Bullet for My Valentine, in case you're interested.

Summary: Rei is dumped and goes to stay with Tala and Bryan for some much needed TLC. However, is there more between the three of them than meets the eye? What will Kai do when he finds out? Bryan/Tala/Rei, Kai/Rei, Kai/Brooklyn.

A/N: Right, this is the revised edition of Chapter 1 and therefore will not be touched by me unless I have a spelling mistake - please tell me if I do! :P I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Waking the Demon

Chapter 1

Rei POV

I storm up to the front door and set my hand on the knob, intending to find Kai and give him a piece of my mind – not to mention one hell of an ass-kicking.

Hold up there for a minute tiger and think about this: Kai is extremely possessive, right?

Right.

So he's obviously not going to let you waltz in, say you're leaving and let you go without a fight, is he? Of course he's not so come up with a better plan! There's also the fact that you wouldn't beat him in a fight – you'd just make him mad and that's something you never want to see again.

(I should let you know that I often have these sorts of conversations with myself but there's usually a lot more berating and swearing at myself than there is in this one.)

So, deciding to take my own advice, I rethink my plan to three simple steps: one - get through the front door; two - get past Kai; and three - get to the bedroom: all without Kai realising and without bursting into tears…might be a stretch…

I breathe out slowly, going into the Zen mode I learnt from training in the mountains, and turn the door handle as quietly as I can, push it open just enough for me to slither through the gap, and shut it behind me noiselessly. Step 1: complete.

I creep along the wall to my left, rolling my feet to minimise the sound, until I come to the open door of the study/library, where Kai likes to spend most of his time. I quickly check to make sure he's distracted, and he's reading as usual – perfect. I race, very quietly, past the door and then stop to make sure he hasn't heard me…no sound of movement. Step 2: complete.

I tip-toe up the stairs (making sure to jump the eleventh one because it creaks) and pad quickly down one of the many never-ending hallways in the Hiwatari mansion. I stop outside an oaken door, the last one in the hall. I push it open enough to slip through silently. Step 3: complete.

Mission Complete – no detection from Kai and no tears…yet. Closing the door, I rest my head against it, and fight for composure.

Come on, get a grip God dammit! Wait until you've left – then you can fall to pieces without the humiliation of _him_ hearing it… and you'll have Bryan and Tala to bring you plenty of chocolate ice cream. Hmm, ice cream…

Another deep breath and a shake of my head and I have my control back. I quickly change into sweat pants, a muscle shirt and a light jacket. Since I've been living with Kai in Russia for the past two years I've definitely grown used to the cold, though I'd still freeze if outside for any lengthy period of time - I'm not _that_ acclimatized yet.

I had meant to search through the entire room (and house), gather up all my things and leave, only telling him I'd gone via a note; but one look at the mussed bed sheets that we'd clambered out of this morning, laughing and falling over each other, had my eyes shining and chin quivering. There's no way I can do this without Tala and Bryan's support.

I exit our – no _his_ – room and once again pad down the hallway before coming to the carpeted stairs that lead up three storeys.

I take them two at a time until I reach the door that will take me up to the roof-top garden, and as I emerge from an almost vertical twisting staircase, this one metal, I look around at the surrounding greenery. This place has never failed to calm me, no matter how upset or annoyed I've been, but I don't feel the usual balm on my soul which I take as proof that leaving is the right thing to do.

Although, Kai created nothing short of an Eden – and all for _me_. He spent a countless amount of money making me my own place to retreat to whenever I want. There are plants and trees everywhere, it's almost a jungle up here; a creek flows bubbling from a huge fountain, twists through the garden in four spiral spokes and is then sucked down for the water to be reused; and a wooden-planked path runs twisting through the foliage to four stone statues come benches at, roughly, the cardinal points, which face out and protect the space atop the mansion. Obviously, you can't see them from the staircase, however, because of the vegetation.

I know which fork of the path leads me to which statue, having travelled each one many times; Kai's, Bryan's, Tala's or my own. Tala and Bryan have their own statues because they're very close friends and because Tala gave Kai puppy-eyes until he agreed to give them one each.

The path to the west (forward left) ends in a phoenix, wings raised and claws forward in an attack that none can escape: though above the claws there is sanctuary – a niche protected from the howling winds. The north (forward right) path leads to a Falcon, standing tall with wings folded, guarding the seat it perches on and anyone who should sit there. The east (backward right) one goes to a wolf crouched in the snow piled around its base: head turned to the left to act as a pillow for someone reclining in the lee of its body. The final statue, at the end of the south (back left) path, is shaped in the likeness of a tiger lounging on its right side but with an alcove to sit in between its front paws.

I walk down the most-frequented path to Drigger's representation and drape myself across the freezing cold back of my sprawling tiger; my head resting against his. I sigh, pillow my head on my hand, curl the other to my chest and look out over the freshly-snow-shrouded city below, recalling what Tala and Bryan told me that afternoon that's shocked me so much I still haven't fully snapped out of it…I'm worried what will happen when I do…

_.:Flashback – that afternoon:._

I decide to go over to Bryan and Tala's because Kai needs to go into town for work: he's always going somewhere for work and it annoys me no end because it means that I can't spend as much time with him as I want to. Every time he leaves I ask "Do you have to go?" and he always replies "Yeah, love, I do. I'll call you before I get back." He pecks me on the cheek and walks out the door. It irritates me no end.

Anyway, I arrive at the dynamic duo's place around one and, smiling, walk to the front door to knock loudly. It opens quickly and Tala grins at me before scooping me into a hug.

"Rei! It's so good to see you. It's been ages!"

Let's just say that Tala's hugs are less than gentle, so before I can reply to that sentiment he needs to let go of me.

"Ah, Tala…I can't…breathe," I manage to gasp. He quickly lets go of me and holds me at arms length, grinning so widely it looks like his face will split in half. "It's so good to see you," he repeats.

I can't help but grin back at him. "Tala you saw me two days ago."

"I know, Kitten, but I just can't stand to be away from you for even that long!" He hugs me again, this time even more crushing.

"He likes to dramatise everything, doesn't he?" A sardonic voice remarks.

I look up to find Bryan leaning against the doorframe gazing at us. I mouth "help me" at him.

"Come on Tala, let him go; you're choking the poor boy…and besides," insert evil Bryan grin, "I want my own chance to feel him up." He winks at me.

Tala lets go of me in a flash and spins around, looking at Bryan with the cutest puppy-eyes he can manage. Bryan can never resist that look. His expression softens and he quickly swoops in to press his lips lightly to Tala's before pulling back and grinning at us both. "Come on; let's get out of the cold."

I smile at him and nod. "And I could really go for some of your famous hot chocolate Bryan." I give him kitty-eyes right up the same alley as Tala's.

Bryan rolls his eyes but he knows he can't resist. "I'll see what I can do. Do you want one too, Tal?" Tala nods enthusiastically and races into the house. We follow with grins on our faces: there's nothing the wolf enjoys more than chocolate.

After everyone has their drinks, we sit chatting and reminiscing for ages before they mention anything. Tala's just made a joke and we're both still rolling around clutching our sides with laughter when Bryan suddenly leans forward and says seriously "Rei, we have to tell you something" with a pained expression on his face. Tala stops laughing immediately and sits up, all trace of humour gone.

"What? Is something wrong?" I wipe off tears of laughter and dart my eyes between them, trying to find a hint of what they're getting at.

Bryan looks at me grimly and Tala's eyes fill with pity. It hurts to look at him, so I decide to keep my gaze firmly on Bryan.

He continues, "It's about Kai…"

My eyes widen. "He's not sick is he?" I see Tala wince and the pity double.

Bryan sighs. "No, he's not sick…" my relief, however, is short-lived: "he's been seeing someone else behind your back."

I stare at him blankly before looking at Tala: his face is completely serious. I turn my gaze back to Bryan. "Excuse me?"

Bryan sighs again and sits back, looking at me but not knowing what to say. Then Tala stands up and comes over to sit next to me, taking my shoulders and making me look at him. "Kai has been having an affair…with Brooklyn."

I feel like I've been bitch-slapped…or punched in the gut. My world has stopped. Time has stopped. Everything just stops as I try to process the news they've dumped on me. With this one piece of information a crow-bar has been shoved between me and Kai and forcefully ripped us apart: and it seems that Kai is the one wielding the crow-bar.

Despite this, I desperately try to find a loophole. "Brooklyn conned him into it right? He blackmailed Kai into it – he must have! Kai would never do something like that to me!" Tears form in my eyes and I valiantly try to shove them back down. "Right, Tala?" I look at him pleadingly, begging for him to tell me it's just a joke.

He doesn't. He just looks at me hopelessly and pulls me into a (more gentle) hug, rubbing my back soothingly. "I wish I could tell you it wasn't true, Kitten, but we have rock solid proof."

"What?" I sob into his shoulder, feeling like shit warmed up.

Tala releases me, though keeps an arm around my shoulders, and looks over at Bryan, who, I am surprised to find, is coming down the stairs; I hadn't noticed him leave.

"Here," he says softly, passing me a yellow envelop, like the ones you see in crime shows. I open it and pull out a stack of what appear to be photos. I flick through them and with each Polaroid my sadness seeps away and is replaced with white-hot anger until I can feel it pulsing through every vein in my body; I wouldn't be surprised if I was glowing with it.

They're photos of Kai and Brooklyn together. Kai and Brooklyn on a date at the movies; Kai and Brooklyn at a restaurant; Kai and Brooklyn entering the Hiwatari mansion; Kai and Brooklyn laughing outside Kai's bedroom door…I stop at that one, throw the others on the coffee table, and stare at it. Kai's laughing as he tries to turn the door handle, looking at Brooklyn who's collapsed against the wall beside him in silent hysterics, a hand over his mouth. I don't question how they managed to take the photo: I just stare at it.

Tala reaches over and pries my fingers off the photo I hadn't realised I was gripping with a death wish. I can't see clearly and when I blink I feel something wet against my cheek. Am I crying? I guess they must be tears of anger because I'm so full of rage there isn't room for any other emotion, much less grief.

I slowly stand up, staring down at the photos. "Burn them," I command in a quiet voice. "I never want to see them again." And I stalk out of their apartment.

_.:End Flashback:._

I'm pulled back from reminiscing by the sound of footsteps creaking the planks of the path. I don't move. They stop at the end of the path and I hear a sigh. I still don't move.

"I thought I might find you up here," a voice says softly. I quiver slightly, but then stay motionless.

"Why didn't you come see me like you usually do when you come home?" he questions, still in that quiet voice, but with an undercurrent of annoyance now.

I don't reply. But when I hear him walk closer, my eyes begin to water, so I clench them tight.

"Rei, is everything al–"

"I know." I cut him off, not able to stand the façade anymore.

I feel more than hear him freeze where he stands, about four metres away from Drigger's back.

"What do you know?" he asks cautiously, taking a step towards me.

"Don't play dumb, Kai." I still won't look at him.

He moves closer to me. "…How'd you find out?"

That does it. I roll off Drigger's back lithely and stand, staring at him incredulously. "That's all you can say? 'How'd I find out?' How the fuck do you think I found out?!" My fists clench as I glare at him in hatred and hurt. I start to shake with rage when he pauses for a few seconds before speaking quietly. "Brooklyn told you, didn't he?"

I stop shaking in surprise. "What?"

"He wasn't happy about me cheating on you, but he loves me enough to trust me. He's the only other one who new, so it must've been him."

I shake my head and smile grimly, a horrid twist of the mouth. "No, Kai: Tala and Bryan told me."

"What? Tala and Bryan? But they didn't know…" Some sort of realisation must've struck him because his hands clench into fists and he practically snarls. "Bryan! That bastard! I'll fucking kill him!"

I growl loudly at him, the sound coming from the depths my chest. "What the fuck Kai?! You're the one who should be murdered, not him! I'm just glad he and Tala took pity on me and blurted it out – put an end to the charade…" my eyes start to water, "…how could you Kai? For the past _two years _you've been saying that you loved me: that must have been a lie or you wouldn't be going off with someone else!"

He takes another step forward and reaches out to comfort me, but I pull back quickly.

"Don't touch me," I speak harshly; changing my attitude yet again.

"Rei, please, just listen to ––" He begins but I cut him off.

"No Kai. I'm not going to listen to you after you've broken my heart." My voice cracks and I run past him before he can stop me. I hear him call out for me to wait. Huh, as if. I'm never ever going to listen to anything _he_ has to say ever again.

I run as fast as I can down the five flights of carpeted stairs, out the front door and into the snowy street. He hasn't caught up even though I heard him on the stairs chasing me. I hear him call out again as I reach the footpath and feel the first snowflakes on my face. I ignore him and run as fast as I can.

I run and run until my muscles are burning and I just can't any more. I look left and right and dash through the traffic, slipping down an alley as far away from the inner-city mansion as I can reach.

I stop halfway down the alley and lean my back against the wall, panting and clutching my stomach muscles, which are burning. I scrunch up my face in pain and anger and swirl, smashing my right fist into the brick wall repeatedly until my knuckles are torn and bleeding: the bone could show for all I care. Then I start on my left fist. Once both hands are painfully bruised and bloodied I turn back around and sink down to the ground, holding them to my chest. I try, unsuccessfully, to quieten my sobs and stem my flow of tears as it's starting to hurt my throat.

Then realisation hits me with a blast of icy wind: I am in Russia, in the streets, a blizzard is coming and I'm wearing nothing more than sweatpants, a muscle shirt and a light jacket. Not to mention that my hands hurt like hell.

I shiver and huddle into a tighter ball.

'Shit' I think as another gust of wind blows down the alley, making me shiver more violently and my hands to sting sharply. I stare at them, wishing that it had been Kai's face I'd punched instead of a brick wall. 'Damn you Kai…damn you to Hell…and Brooklyn too…'

Little did I know that there was someone who was willing to do just that.

* * *

A/N: So, does it flow better now with the flashback in the middle and not the end? Any and all reviews are welcome :) Thanks for reading!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I've reorganised the chapters of Waking the Demon so they cut off at more logical points now (I hope). I'm sorry I didn't do this at the beginning but it really was just a teaser, so I wanted to tease you :P You don't need to re-read Chapter 1 to get what's going on, but Chapter 2 now starts with something that was half-way through it before - so definitely re-read this chapter!! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the new parts!!

* * *

Waking the Demon

Chapter 2

3rd Person POV

Kai paces restlessly around the living room as he waits for Bryan to answer his phone. "God dammit Bryan, answer your bloody phone!" He hears a click.

"Kai."

"Bryan! Why the fuck did you tell Rei about me and Brooklyn?! I know it was you who took those pictures!"

"Pictures? What pictures?" Bryan put on a mock-innocent tone, trying to rile Kai up.

Kai snarled. "Don't play dumb with me, Bryan: I know who, or I should say _what_, you are."

Bryan chuckled darkly. "Do you now?"

Kai growled again.

"Well, who or what I am is of no consequence. You asked why I told Rei: he _deserved_ to know. You've been treating him like shit for weeks and everyone could see it except for him. Where is he?"

Kai sighed: he knew Bryan wouldn't like his answer. "I don't know. He ran out of the house about an hour ago. I tried to call his cell, but either he doesn't want to talk to me or he left his phone somewhere in the house."

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Bryan? You still there?"

"…He's been gone for an hour, in the middle of a blizzard and it's taken you this long to call me?" Bryan's tone was ice. "Have you even started looking for him yet?!"

"Are you nuts? I'm not going out in a Russian blizzard!" Kai's tone was indignant.

There was another stony silence before Bryan spoke; and it sounded as though he'd channelled the blizzard outside into his voice. "And yet you will let Rei, the man you have claimed to love for the past two years, stay out there in nothing but sweat pants and a light jacket?!"

Kai shivered at his tone before he picked up on something. "How did you know he was only wearing sweat pants and a light jacket?"

There was a slight pause before Bryan answered, as if he was weighing his words, and even though Bryan couldn't see him, Kai narrowed his eyes: the falcon was hiding something.

"Because that's what he always changes into once he gets home. Not that he'll be calling your mansion home ever again, I'd imagine." Bryan sounded smug. "Now, you are going to go out and find Rei: immediately." It wasn't a question and there was no room for argument in his voice; but Kai still resisted.

"No, I'm not. Even if _he_ is stupid enough to go out in the middle of a blizzard, _I_ am not." He hung up the phone.

Bryan sighed and hung up as well. "Stupid Hiwatari; Rei deserves someone better than you."

Tala came over and hugged the falcon from behind, resting his head on Bryan's shoulder. "Kai's a bastard: forget about him. The important thing is finding the neko that's freezing to death."

Bryan turned around to embrace Tala back. "I'll find him, Tal, don't worry about that. I know exactly where he is." He winked at Tala before walking to the door, pulling on his heaviest floor-length coat, wrapping a scarf around his neck, pulling a beanie down over his ears, shoving his hands into gloves and pushing his feet into warm snow boots.

He turned back to Tala. "You better stay here love: you won't be able to handle the cold."

Tala didn't look happy about it but he nodded and kissed Bryan quickly anyway. "Be careful love, and bring Rei home safely."

Bryan nodded and walked out the door, heading into the white-out.

Rei POV

Cold.

That's all I can feel now. The freezing wind swirling flakes of snow down the alley and turning it into a wind tunnel of frost.

I've moved to huddle with my back against a dumpster, my knees to my chest and my arms tucked between them. I'm shivering so much my muscles are in agony, but I've ceased to notice. All I can concentrate on is the cold: the biting, freezing cold that gnaws at my flesh.

Suddenly there's a different sound besides the one of the wind howling: a harsh crunching, like an animal chomping through bone. At first I think it's my own bones finally giving way under the strain of the cold, but slowly I make out a hulking figure striding towards me. It stops less than two feet in front of me and spreads open its coat, shielding me from the wind. It's a blessed relief, but I've been out here a long time and can still feel the snow beneath and around me, clamouring to claim my body.

I realise abruptly that the figure is no longer inside the coat but is swiftly divesting itself of scarf, gloves, hat and boots…and the coat is still hanging there, like someone is still inside it.

I think the cold has addled your brain, Rei, because that's impossible.

I'm tempted to agree with myself.

The figure crouches in front of me, looks me in the eyes and speaks. "Rei? Rei?! For His sake, please don't be dead!"

Dead? I'm not dead. See I can still move…shit…I can't move! What the hell?! Help! Whoever the hell you are, help me!

Staring into my pleading eyes, the figure quickly puts his (the voice is too deep to be a woman's) hand on my head and starts to whisper in a language I have never heard before. Warmth floods through me and I gasp in a freezing lungful of air and jerk sideways. Luckily the stranger catches me before I can fall in the snow. He helps me to my feet and proceeds to dress me in the few items of clothing he had taken off earlier.

Once I'm wrapped safely in his hat, gloves, scarf and boots, he plucks his coat out of the air and drapes it around me.

"You're alright now Rei, you're alright," he continues to whisper reassurances as the wind buffets around us. I shiver again and vaguely wonder how he knows my name.

The stranger steps closer and goes to touch my head. I step back in fear. He frowns. "Rei? What's wrong?"

I open my mouth to speak: it comes out as a harsh croak. "Who are you?"

The frown deepens. "You don't know me?"

I shake my head. It doesn't occur to me to wonder how he can hear me above the wind; or how I can hear him for that matter.

The frown is wiped clear and the stranger steps back from me. "Do you want me to take you to your home?"

In a rush, all that has happened today floods back and I burst into fresh tears at Kai's betrayal, sink against the wall to my left and bury my face in my hands.

There's a soft pressure against the side of my head, a few whispered words and I black out.

Bryan POV

I catch Rei again before he can fall in the snow. I was worried when Rei had said he didn't know who I was, which was why I'd reminded him about Kai. That he had remembered had comforted me somewhat and had also provided the opportunity to knock him out. Not that I like to cause him pain, but it seemed the only way.

The blizzard continues to howl around us, but I hardly feel it, my body naturally keeping itself warm. I easily lift the small neko into my arms and hold him as close to my chest as possible to try and keep him warm.

Never fear, Kitten, I'll do everything in my power to make sure you'll be okay – and that's not an idle boast.

Rei POV

I wake up shivering and have to swiftly convince myself that the dream of a cold, dark place is only that: a dream. I look around, expecting to be in the bedroom back at Kai's; but the bed, the walls and the belongings are all unfamiliar.

I push back the blankets and as the cold air washes over me I gasp which turns into a coughing fit, forcing me to clutch at my chest as the coughs rack through me. Once it's over I curl into a ball and whimper, pulling the covers back up.

Man, I hate the cold: and I hate colds even worse.

My body mocks me by sneezing. Stupid body…

I notice a glass of water on the bedside table and gulp it down in relief. Once finished I snuggle back into the pillows and blankets and let sleep claim me.

I wake again to someone talking to me and I hear my name. I blink my eyes open and look into ice blue ones. I wince at the reminder of the cold but then focus and realise it's Tala.

"Tala? Where am I?" My voice scratches and rasps and makes me cough slightly.

Tala stares at me, astonished, but then smiles like the sun and throws himself at me, hugging me against the bed.

"Thank Him you're okay, Kitten," he sits up and looks down at me sternly, "and don't you _ever_ scare us like that again!" He hugs me for the thousandth time that day and this time I wrap my arms around him in return; noticing for the first time the bandages around my knuckles.

Oh, yeah, I punched the wall didn't I…well that was smart of me...

Can you feel the sarcasm?

I feel something wet and turn to look at Tala, whose face is buried in my right shoulder.

"Tala? Are you alright?" My voice still scratches, but it isn't as bad as last time.

He looks up at me with a tear streaked face. "I'm just glad you're awake, Rei. You've been asleep for five days."

I stare at him in shock. Five days? I thought it was still the day they'd told me about Kai's affair…and at that thought, the floodgates open.

"Kai" I sniff, "oh, Kai how could you!…bastard!...I thought you loved me…what did I do wrong...?"

It's my turn to sob and cling to Tala as I cry and cry and he whispers soothing words, telling me that it's for the best that I get the tears out. Eventually I stop crying and just before I slip back into exhausted sleep I feel Tala press a kiss to my forehead and say "sleep tight, Kitten"; I agree wholeheartedly and drift off.

Tala POV

Once Rei's in an exhausted sleep I carefully slip out of his room and pad softly down the corridor until I reach the stairs. Normally I would laugh and slide down the banisters, but I don't trust myself right now, so I calmly walk down the two flights and along two more corridors until I come to the training room; the room furthest away from Rei and it's sound-proofed. Thank Him (1). I quietly shut the door and then with a howl of rage spin and slam a fist into the wall beside me. Woops, it went through the plaster. Oh well, Bryan can fix it later.

I stride to the chest in the corner that holds all the protective gear and throw stuff around until I find the black leather, fingerless gloves that have silver studs on the knuckles. I grin sadistically as I pull them on and fasten them.

I then stride to the other end of the room, loosening my shoulders as I go. I then take up stance and lay into the reinforced punching bag hanging from the ceiling, imaging it as Kai's face. The stupid bastard! Why the hell would he cheat on Rei?! Rei doted on him and for a while he doted back…obviously something must've changed…I wonder what? I know Kai's not an especially loyal person – I mean just look at the history of all the teams he's been on – but I really thought that he loved Rei and always would…gah! I want to know what changed!

I punch the bag harder.

I wonder if Brooklyn forced him into it? I know I told Rei that Kai went willingly, but do I really know that? Hmmm, Brooklyn doesn't have as much power as Bryan, but he might be capable of changing someone's thoughts…I'll ask Bry later.

I continue to punch, kick and generally beat the stuffing out of the punching bag until a knock sounds on the door and a voice floats through.

"Tala? Are you alright?"

It's Bryan. I know not only because I know his voice so well, but because he's the only one who could actually speak through a sound-proofed door and make himself heard.

I spin and give the bag one last power-charged back kick before the seams split and blocks of foam tumble out. I sigh. Someone's going to have to carry those down to the bin and they weigh about 5 kilos each: great.

I stride to the door and yank it open. I'm not completely calm even though I've been at the bag for about two hours.

Bryan takes one look at me, my gloves, the broken bag behind me and he immediately tenses. His look is sharp. "What's happened?"

I sigh and shake my head, looking at the ground. I really don't want to explain: it'll only make me mad again.

He takes hold of my chin and makes me look him in the eye. "What. Happened."

Then again, Bryan can be very persuasive. "Rei woke up."

Bryan's eyes widen in shock and surprise: obviously not what he'd expected.

I go on, "and he was fine until he remembered about Kai…Bryan it broke my heart to watch him fall to pieces over it: it was torture. He wept for an hour. He kept wondering how Kai could do something like this to him and asking what was it that he had done wrong. He's blaming himself Bryan!"

I take deep breath and try to control the urge to punch something again. I knew thinking about it would make me angry. I glance up at Bryan and take an involuntary half-step back in surprise. Apparently I'm not the only one who's angry...

Both Bryan's eyes are dark red with only a sliver of black in the middle and no white. He looks positively demonic. They swirl slightly too. I've never seen them this colour before and it scares me.

He looks over my head, his jaw and temple ticking, his fists clenched so tight it's a wonder that the bone hasn't popped through his skin. He looks like a bomb about to go off.

Against my better judgement, I lightly touch his arm and whisper "Bryan?"

_Riiiip! Crash!!_

...that was the sound of Bryan tearing off the door and throwing it out the window on the other side of the room…

_Boom!_

…and the door smashing on the concrete.

I guess the foam blocks will be easier to manage now…

Bryan POV

One look at Tala's shocked face and I come back up to earth. I sigh, get my eyes back under control and hold my arms out for him. He doesn't move: just looks at me warily.

I beckon encouragingly. "I'm fine now, Tal, I promise. It was just a momentary weakness." I grin lopsidedly.

He takes the few steps to stand in front of me and then wraps his arms around my waist. "Please don't scare me like that again Bryan...you really frightened me..." he snuggles my neck.

I bury my face in his hair and hold him to me tightly. "I'm sorry; I won't do it again. Just the thought of Rei..." my throat closes and I take a deep breath to calm myself "...I guess the little neko's one of my weak spots: kinda like you are." I hold him away a bit and smile crookedly.

He smiles back and nuzzles his head against my neck again. "Let's go check on him. We can clean this up later."

"Sounds good to me."

We climb the two flights of stairs to Rei's door. "Do you think we should wake him up?"

Rei POV

The next time I wake it's because I can hear Bryan and Tala arguing quietly in the hallway outside the room. As I slip out of bed I can tell that they've turned the heat up because I'm not shivering any more: finally. I creep over to eavesdrop through the door.

"...should wake him up!" Bryan hisses softly.

"He needs all the rest he can get, just leave him be!" Tala replies, equally annoyed and yet equally hushed.

"If we leave him too long he may never wake up! Do want that Tala? For him to never wake up?!"

There's silence and then Tala speaks so faintly I have to strain to hear. "If you knew anything about me, Bryan Kuznetsov, you wouldn't be able to ask that question."

And then silence.

"Tala, I didn't mean anything by that...I know you care about him, I do too; we just had this conversation...but please, please listen to me this once...please..."

There's a sigh and a muttered "alright we'll wake him up" before the handle twists and the door opens. They both walk through and look at me in surprise. I jump and stare back at them sheepishly.

Bryan recovers first. "Well I guess that argument was pointless since you're already awake." He tries for a grin but it looks a little strained.

Tala stares at me for a second, shocked, then lowers his gaze and blushes.

Huh?

I walk forward and lift Tala's chin, staring into ice. "Why are you blushing?" I frown in honest confusion.

Tala merely blushes harder, looks anywhere but down and mutters something under his breath.

"What?"

He sighs and looks back into my eyes, still red. "I said: because you're naked."

I start and look down. He's right. I blush brighter than the red-head's hair and jump back, covering myself with my hands. "Ahh, what happened to my clothes?" I edge back to the bed and clamber under the covers. I look between Bryan and Tala questioningly, trying to will my blush away, but I doubt it's working.

Bryan answers me with a frown, "They were beyond saving Rei."

Cue my world-famous kitty-eyes.

His face softens and he walks over and sits on the edge of the bed, stroking my hair out of my eyes. "You can borrow some of Tala's clothes until we go and get yours from Ka-" he stops dead at the pain in my eyes and I absently notice his fist tighten on the bed. "You don't have to come with us Rei; stay here and we'll go and get your stuff."

I'm extremely tempted to take him up on it, but I shake my head. "You don't know where everything is and I only want to make one trip. Thanks, but I'll come with you."

Bryan unclenches his jaw and is about to say something when Tala suddenly bounces up onto the bed next to me and grins. "Can I pick your clothes out, Kitten? Please?" I don't like the supposedly innocent look he has on his face, but it's either let him chose an outfit for me or walk around naked...I choose to smile back at him. "Of course Tala; go ahead. Just make sure it's something warm please."

He squeals in delight, hugs me (more like crushes me) and rushes out of the room. I sigh and drop my head in my hands.

Bryan chuckles, all tension forgotten. "You realise he's going to give you something atrocious, don't you?"

I smile softly. "Yeah, but it's better than walking around starkers."

Bryan laughs and ruffles my hair. "Do you want something to eat?"

My stomach growls right on cue. We laugh again. "Yeah, that'd be great Bry. Could I have potato bake? And caramel slice? And chocolate ice cream? Please?"

He nods.

"Thankyou!" I hug him before pushing him towards the door encouragingly.

"Don't mention it," he laughs and wanders out, closing the door gently behind him.

* * *

A/N: Do the like the new bits? I just love a demonic Bryan, don't you? ;) Also, I _love_ cooking my own potato bake and then having home-made caramel slice for desert and maybe even chocolate ice cream as well if I'm feeling especially special :P Anywho, enough of food (even if it is delicious); reviews of all shapes and sizes are welcome and thanks heaps for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'd really like your advice on whether having the POV changes so often is a good idea or just annoying; and remember that an improvement in my writing will benefit you, my darling reader, as you're the one reading this :P ;) Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 3

Hmmm, that feels nice…wait…why is my head being stroked?

I jerk awake and find Tala sitting on the bed next to me. Why do I keep falling asleep? I'm not _that_ tired.

I yawn.

Stupid body – stop mocking me!

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," says a soft voice from beside me. I glance over and see Tala looking at me with concern written on his face. I smile at him.

"It's fine Tala. I don't know why I keep falling asleep; I mean it wasn't _that_ much of an ordeal…" I trail off at the new look on his face: incredulity. Hey, I pretty good at this guessing of emotions thing. Do another one Tala.

Oh – slowly building rage. Oops; maybe I shouldn't have tried to lighten the situation.

He jumps to his feet. "Not that much of an ordeal? _Not that much of an ordeal!_ Rei you almost _died_! And then slept for _five days!_ That is not a normal amount of time to be sleeping!" Now he starts to pace. "I swear you're going to give me a heart attack one these days! Not much of an ordeal…" he continues muttering as he stalks along the end of the bed.

"Ah, Tala?"

He doesn't react except to mutter more ferociously to himself.

"Tala?" I say it louder. He doesn't even glance at me.

Right, that's it; nobody ignores me and gets away with it.

"TALA!" I bellow at the top of my lungs. He jumps and looks up. That's better. "I wasn't trying to blow off what happened: I was only trying to make you feel better. Okay?" He still looks angry for a moment before sighing and coming back to sit next to me.

"You just scared me, Kitten…you scared us both…I thought you might never wake up and I wouldn't be able to live with that." His eyes bore into mine for a second before he looks away and down. "You mean a lot to me Rei; to Bryan too." He stands and walks to the door, still looking at the ground. "Your clothes are on the chair next to the heater, by the way." He gives me a quick glance before turning and walking out the door.

Well, that was interesting…

Tala POV

I sigh and slump onto a stool in front of the breakfast counter, thudding my head on it.

Bryan looks up in concern. "You okay, Tal?"

I nod against the counter…and then shake my head…and then settle for simply thudding it on the counter-top again.

I feel myself being lifted and look up in surprise because Bryan is still on the other side of the counter; he doesn't usually use his power for mundane things like lifting – he has physical strength enough that he doesn't need to. Maybe he's feeling lazy today…meh, it doesn't matter anyway because the fact is that I'm now sitting on the bench with Bryan standing between my open legs, his hands on his hips.

"Spit it out."

He always has such a beautiful way with the Russian language.

I sigh again and lean my head forward against his chest. "I think I might have given Rei too big a hint."

It's Bryan's turn to sigh as he gathers me up in his arms and simply holds me. "He'll be fine, Tal, trust me. He's just vulnerable and unsure at the moment; his emotions are in turmoil. I mean wouldn't you fall to pieces if I left you?" He pulls back to smile at me, his tone teasing

I still give him a dangerous look. "Don't you dare," I growl threateningly and lean forward to nip him sharply on the neck.

He sucks a breath in surprise and tightens his grip on my shoulders. "Tal," his tone is warning now, "I need to finish making Rei's food, or he'll come looking for it himself."

"Let him; it might do him some good to be up and about." I go to bite his neck again but he holds me away. I pout.

"That may be so, but I doubt he needs to see any happy couples at the moment."

Why is he always so logical? For what seems like the millionth time that day I sigh and slip off the bench. "I'll go see if he's okay." As I walk out the kitchen I swing my hips, taunting him.

"Tease!" Bryan calls out after me.

I grin and wink at him over my shoulder.

XxxxxxxX

I slowly open the door to Rei's room and peek inside. "Kitten? You awake?"

I hear a sleepy grumble about intrusive wolves before a soft snore. I smile as Rei rolls over away from me but doesn't wake.

I walk silently to his bed, get under the covers and settle myself amongst the pillows before gently lifting our Kitten and settling him between my splayed legs. I relax as his body shifts and aligns perfectly with mine and I warm up quickly. I stroke his hair as I consider what it is that I'm really doing.

If I was in denial I would say that it's just that I care for him as a close friend and nothing more: there are no underlying feelings here. Huh, as if I could ever convince myself of _that_. I've always loved Rei more than I should – more than just a friends' love. I couldn't tell him before because he was with Kai and so happy that I didn't want to ruin his relationship; I love him enough to simply want him to be happy – he doesn't have to be with me…

...and Bryan, of course. Oh, yes, the falcon knows exactly how much I care about the little neko and he doesn't mind because he feels the same way. It's an extremely unlikely set of circumstances, sure enough, but one that I think can have a happy ending – but that all depends on Rei. If he doesn't want to be with us, for whatever reason, then we'll let him go without a fuss. Whether we'll be able to remain friends after he knows how we feel is another question altogether and, once again, depends entirely on him. However, if our Kitten does love us both (and it must be both or it would never work) then we're willing to give this a chance.

But it all depends on Rei.

Said Kitten stirs in his sleep, rolls over and snuggles into me, his head resting against my chest and his hands subconsciously kneading my abs. My heart fills with so much love for my little neko that I feel I may explode from it. Instead of that rather messy consequence however, I lean down and press a kiss to his forehead, stroking his hair all the while, untangling the knots. Suddenly I'm aware of vibration coming from Rei. It startles me so much that it takes me a minute to identify it.

It's purring. Rei is purring. I'm slightly disgruntled that he hasn't told me that he can purr, but that passes quickly as I realise how much I like the sound. I slowly drift off to sleep with Rei's purring more effective than any lullaby.

XxxxxxxX

I arrive back in the waking world in time to see Bryan coming through the door, balancing a tray loaded with food on one hand and softly opening the door with the other.

I glance down and find that Rei is sound asleep. I guess he must still be exhausted even after five days sleep...and I don't think he'll ever truly understand how worried we were about him. Bryan would have known if he'd been close to dying, but his assurances hadn't stopped me from coming up with worst-case scenarios. I put the haunting thoughts aside, smile fondly at our Kitten, then look back up at Bryan, still smiling.

He has the strangest look on his face: almost like he's finally figured something out. When I cock my head to the side and open my mouth to question him he presses a finger to his lips to indicate silence. I obediently shut my mouth and wait as he closes the door and sets the tray of food (which smells absolutely divine) on the table beside the bed. He waves a hand over it and mutters under his breath; I assume he puts a heating spell on it to keep it warm.

He walks around the queen-sized bed to the other side and climbs under the blankets so he's pressed against my right side. He loops an arm over Rei's back and slips the other underneath my head. I sigh in sheer and utter contentment as I lean my head in the crook of his shoulder, surrounded by the two people I love most in the world and I wouldn't trade the moment for anything – except for the knowledge that it would happen every night forever.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's such a short one, but there will be more coming soon :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry, again, for taking so long to update - time gets away from me a lot. Well, here's chapter four and you'll be happy to know that I'm already half-way through writing chapter five, so hopefully I won't take as long to update anymore :) I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 4

Rei POV

When I wake up I'm very warm and the change is so pleasant that I don't think to question it: until I feel something move under my head. I yelp and sit bolt upright twisting to see what it was that had moved. I'm astounded to find that I'm sitting between Tala's legs and had been leaning against him most comfortably; it was his breathing that had startled me. I laugh quietly at my foolishness and gently slide out of the bed, trying not to wake the pair (how they'd slept through my yelp will forever remain a mystery). Looking back at my two friends I'm filled with envy – they look so peaceful it hurts to watch them.

Tala is cocooned in Bryan's arms, held tight against his chest, and has a contented smile playing across his lips. They're so beautiful together that I feel my heart tighten painfully and I turn away quickly, tears pricking my eyes. I spot the clothes Tala had left for me, I can only assume, the night before. Time has sort of lost meaning recently – I guess sleeping for five days does that to you.

I suddenly realise something. Not only had I just been cuddled up to another couple, which is bad enough, but _I'd been completely naked!_ Blood rushes to my cheeks even though I know they're still asleep and therefore can't see me. I quickly start to dress in Tala's clothes (not paying attention to what they are – just trying to put the right bits in the right places) and consider my revelation.

They must've climbed in next to me, because I'd fallen asleep in the bed alone.

But why?

If they were cold they could have snuggled up to each other with no need for my company.

What if they'd been worried that _I_ was cold? That might explain it if their house didn't have an internal heating system, but it does and there's even a normal bar heater in here.

Hmm, what if they just like my company?

But then, I'd been starkers and it doesn't seem like that had bothered them…

Maybe they're exhibitionists?

Oh, get a grip! I slap myself mentally. I'm sure I'll come to some conclusion that makes sense eventually...in the mean time, I'm starving!

I go to the food beside the bed that's still steaming hot. I wonder if that means they haven't been here long…

Meh, I'm too hungry to bother thinking about it so I dig in and I'm halfway through my second huge helping of potato bake when I feel eyes on me. I turn to see Bryan watching me thoughtfully, his head tilted slightly to the side; he's absently stroking a hand along Tala's spine.

I smile at him and then continue eating, too hungry to be bothered by his staring.

It's some time (I don't truly know how long) before I hear Tala groan and I look up to see him stretch and snuggle closer to Bryan, who tightens his grip on the redhead and kisses his forehead. The gesture sends a sharp wave of envy, anger and then, most strangely of all, desire flooding through my body.

Unfortunately for me Bryan saw every emotion as it played on my face. When I chance a glance at his him, blushing at being caught, his expression astonishes me.

Full-blown lust is in every line and contour of his face, not to mention the way his body is moulded to Tala's. I suck in a sharp breath and try to puzzle out what it is that the falcon is trying to tell me: because there's no mistaking that there is _something_ he wants me to know.

His eyes are a deep, smouldering, rich purple that is so unlike his normal eye colour that it scares me slightly; they're swirling too which is just as weird.

His jaw is locked tight and ticking so it seems that he's holding back…something…not sure what yet.

His arms are clutching Tala to him tightly, but not tightly enough to cause discomfort because the wolf is still asleep.

And Bryan's right leg is tucked between both of Tala's and moving slightly, rubbing – and I really _don't_ want to go there.

I blush bright red and avoid Bryan's gaze as I lithely get to my feet (I'd been siting on the floor to eat) and put my plate next to the still-hot platter of food.

I glance back at the couple to see Bryan kissing along Tala's neck.

I quietly slip out of the room, trying to hold back tears, and run.

Bryan POV

I give Tala's neck one last nip before looking up to find Rei gone.

I groan in frustration: I'd been trying to show Rei how we feel about him, but all I managed was to spook him and now He knows where he is.

"Tala? Come on, baby, wake up." I give him another, harsher, nip and he yelps, jerking backwards and opening his eyes.

"Bryan! Why'd you stop?" he whines and rubs against my thigh.

I growl and pounce on him, always the dominant. "You seem to have forgotten that we have a guest," I manage to groan out before, with a mighty wrench of will, I roll off him and onto my feet beside the bed.

Tala lies there stunned and confused for a moment before he remembers. He jumps to his feet and looks around. "Where's Rei?!"

I chuckle at his worry-wart tone. "I tried to show him how he makes us feel, but he must've misunderstood because he bolted; and now he's wandering around this giant mansion with no idea of how to get out." I chuckle again as I remember that I actually do know where the little neko is: I can feel his presence like a tug that will poke at me until I find him.

"How can you laugh at a time like this?" Tala asks incredulously.

I smile at him. "Calm down Tala – I know _exactly_ where he is, remember?" I tap my head for emphasis.

"Oh," he says with a sheepish expression on his face. "Well let's not waste any time then. Lead the way Hound Dog!" Tala strikes a pose of journeying forward, pointing his finger at the door: he's always such a goofball right after he wakes up – especially if it was sudden. I laugh at him before grabbing him into a bear hug.

He yelps and squirms. "Bryan! Now is not the time!"

I chuckle once more before I put him down and take his hand. "Let's go find our neko, shall we?" And I lead him out the door.

Rei POV

I run up the nearest staircase out of habit, trying to get to the roof, before I remember that there won't be anything up there – I'm not in Kai's mansion any more. I choke back another sob and turn around, running back down the staircase and then another one. I take a left turn and when I run past a window I realise that I'm not on the ground floor. God dammit, why do all my friends have to live in mansions?!

I giggle slightly hysterically at the image of Bryan and Tala trying to live in a studio apartment with no heater in winter. My thoughts betray me, however, as I try to imagine Kai living in the same one room apartment...with Brooklyn...

That did it I'm afraid. I collapse against the nearest wall and slide down until I'm sitting very much like I was when I was out in the blizzard; except now my arms are wrapped around my knees, my head buried in them as I try to hold myself together...I don't think it's working very well because the tears are streaming down my face. I gulp and gasp and sob and rub at my face until its red, trying to wipe away the evidence of my hurt.

I'm not sure how long I sit here, but I don't think it's been too long because I can soon hear Bryan and Tala calling my name, searching. I don't want them to find me like this, but my legs aren't obeying me so instead I'll just sit here and convulse with my heartbreak.

Tala POV

We call to Rei as we get closer to him so as not to startle the little neko-jin, but as soon as we hear his gasping sobs we forget all about being careful and run to him.

The sight of Rei curled against that wall, crying his heart out, breaks mine for a second time; and a glance at Bryan shows the same empathetic hurt on his face. However, we quickly push aside our own feelings and focus on Rei's as we kneel next to him, one on either side.

"Rei, can we help?" Bryan's voice is full of concern.

Rei tries to speak, croaks on his words and then settles for shaking his head and gasping out another sob. I give Bryan a significant look and he nods before scooping Rei up into his arms and nestling him close to his body, kissing his forehead.

Rei gives a surprised yelp and starts to squirm but Bryan holds onto him until he's calmed down and relaxes against his chest.

"Bryan...?" Rei's voice is small and hesitant, the questioning tone almost pitiful.

"Yes, neko?"

"...I don't deserve friends as good as you and Tala...I mean here you are picking up the pieces of poor lil' ol' me – you could spend centuries searching, but you'll never get them all, not even if I help you, I'm just not worth–"

I cut him off as I gently take his face in my hands, "Rei. You _are_ worth it. You are worth more than I'm sure you could ever comprehend. We _would_ spend centuries and more searching for you if we ever lost even a tiny sliver. We love you." I impulsively press my lips to Rei's and stroke his face and hair softly.

When I pull back his expression is rather shell-shocked, so I smile comfortingly at him.

"Are you okay?" Bryan murmurs.

Rei opens his mouth to speak, squeaks instead, and then closes it before blushing and hiding his face in Bryan's shirt, curling in on himself slightly. He mumbles something I can't hear and Bryan chuckles. I look at him questioningly.

"Rei is wondering why I'm not in a jealous rage right about now." I can hear the mirth in his voice and there's a sly grin on his face.

"Well why aren't you?" Rei's question is only a whisper, but this time I hear him.

Bryan chuckles again and tightens his grip on Rei. "You mustn't have been listening, Kitten: Tala said _we_ love you – meaning me as well." Bryan then lowers his head and catches Rei's lips with his own for a short, and yet endearingly sweet, kiss. When he pulls away Rei flushes bright red and squirms slightly.

"Why? Why do you love me?" Rei tries to twist out of Bryan's hold but the falcon's arms don't budge an inch, so Rei gives it up, substituting running away with again hiding his face in Bryan's shirt.

I smile softly and stroke Rei's hair. "We love you because of the way you make us feel: like nothing will ever be right again unless you are a part of our lives. Listen Rei, you don't need to make any decisions right now – we just had to let you know how we feel. We've discussed this more than once before and there is no jealously between us where you are concerned." I gently turn his chin so I can look him in the eyes, "Okay?"

Rei blushes again but nods and nuzzles my hand slightly. I smile up at Bryan and tilt my head, asking a silent question. He nods in answer.

"Would like some time alone to think Rei, or would you – "

"No!" Rei's shout makes me jump slightly and as I start to pull my hand away Rei grabs it and holds on tightly. "No, please don't leave me alone," he looks imploringly between us and squeezes my hand with both of his.

Bryan nods slowly. "Okay Rei, we won't leave you alone. Where would you like to go?"

Rei appears to think for a minute before answering. "Well I've been inside for at least five days, probably longer: so would you mind if we went out somewhere? Like to the movies or dinner or something?" He blushes again and looks down. I don't think I've ever seen him go red this many times in less than an hour – it matches the colour of the shirt I've lent him, which reminds me.

"We'd be glad to go to the movies _and_ dinner, Rei," I say and then grin over his head at Bryan. "But first you should probably have a look in a mirror."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the cliffy, but it just seemed to fit :P Reviews are welcomed with open arms and internet hugs! Hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well I'm back again with the next chapter – yay! Not as serious as the others, but still comforting – also with awesome outfits (I think anyway :P) Un-betaed so please forgive any mistakes - though I have proofread :) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

Rei POV

Oh. My. God.

How could I _not_ notice that _this_ is what I'd clothed myself in? Man, I must've been out of it. I gaze in faint horror and trepidation at my reflection in the full length mirror on the inside of Tala's wardrobe. I knew I shouldn't have let him pick my outfit...

At the moment my feet are bare, but I'm sure they won't stay that way for long if Tala has anything to say about it. I'm wearing black skinny-leg jeans that hug my legs from hip to ankle – they really don't leave much to the imagination, much to my chagrin.

The shirt isn't any better: it's a deep blood red tank top that's slightly too small and therefore shows off a strip of skin between the low-cut waistband of the pants and the hem of the shirt.

It looks atrocious, just like Bryan predicted.

I'm not saying I look _bad_ or anything, it's just that it makes me look...like a whore, really, and that's definitely not a look I'm used to. I sigh and turn, looking over my shoulder at the back of the outfit: it does make my butt look awesome though...

No! Bad Rei! Do not become attached to slut clothes!

I look up and in the mirror's reflection I see a black Akubra (it's an Aussie hat people, Snowy River style) hanging in the wardrobe. I figure why not and go put it on. Now I look even more like a hooker with a fetish, but it's starting to grow on me...probably not a good thing…hmmm, maybe I should pull my hair out of its wrap as well...yes I think I will.

With that done (and a quick brush to get out some of the tangles) I quickly scan the area for appropriate shoes, fully into the dressing up at this point (you know the feeling I'm sure), and spot a pair of cowboy boots that match my shirt exactly – only Tala would own blood red cowboy boots. In fact, I'm willing to bet that he's even worn this exact outfit out somewhere: probably a nightclub and I'm going to wear it to the movies – how lame. I shove my thoughts aside, however, and quickly pull on the calf-high boots, tucking the jeans into them, and then admire my handiwork in the mirror. Not bad – not bad at all. I think I may just have to convert to the slut-wardrobe if it makes me look this good; but a classy slut (I hope there is such a thing) rather than a sleazy one.

I jump at the sound of someone banging on the door. "Are you finished yet, Rei? You haven't gotten changed have you?!" Tala's voice floats through the door and I grin at the worry in his tone.

"No, I'm done: come on in." I turn to face the door, biting my lip, hoping they like the additions.

Tala's grinning as he opens the door and walks into the room, but he freezes at the sight of me. I can practically feel his eyes as they go up and then down and then up again, taking it all in. I shift nervously, glance at the floor and continue to worry my lip.

Bryan comes in behind Tala and also stops when he sees me. He whistles through his teeth and rakes his eyes up and down even more obviously than Tala had. He grins and adopts a country drawl. "Wow, Rei, you scrub up really nicely."

I blush at his insinuating tone and duck my head, hiding my face under the rim of the Akubra. I start slightly when I feel a hand touch my chin, and I raise my head, surprised when I look up at Bryan as I hadn't heard him approach.

"Don't hide your face, Rei: it's gorgeous." He studies me for minute, turning my head from side to side and then calls back over his shoulder to Tala. "Hand me that eyeliner on the dressing table would you?"

My eyes widen and I try to pull away. "No, really, that's not necessary: I'm fine without it." I try to struggle out of Bryan's hold but he snakes his other arm around my waist to hold me still. I whimper softly and cease my struggles, squinting my eyes closed in a wince.

Bryan stops moving and stares at me. He abruptly lets me go and I can't help but miss the dominating hold he'd had on me. He looks into my eyes and asks softly "you know I'd never do anything to hurt you, right Rei? Really, as soon as you feel uncomfortable, tell us and we'll stop. We love you and don't want to hurt you."

I bite my lip and nod, looking over Bryan's shoulder at Tala, who's poised with the eyeliner still in his hand and looks crestfallen that I won't wear it. I sigh and motion him over. He blinks, but then quickly comes to my side.

"I have no idea how to apply that, so you're going to have to do it for me," I tell him as he simply stands in front of me looking confused; his face stays the same for a moment before he grins, squeals and then grabs me into a huge hug and squeezes the air out of my lungs.

"Tala...air!" I gasp, and he lets me go, looking worried, but then smiles again once I grin at him. "You're going to have to go easy on the hugs, wolf, or one day you're going to suffocate me."

He laughs lightly and then instructs me to sit on the edge of their bed. I do, but I feel slightly apprehensive as Tala steps in between my legs in order to reach my face. He tells me to tilt my head back and to look up. "Now this is going to feel weird, Rei, because you've never worn eyeliner before; but trust me, it's going to look awesome," and with that I feel a pressure against the corner of my eye and then further out as Tala spreads the black stuff along my lower lid, just above the eyelashes. It is quite probably strangest sensation I have ever felt and will ever feel; my eyes keep trying to water, but I stubbornly hold the moisture in (somehow) so it doesn't wreck what Tala's already drawn on. After doing the bottom lids of both eyes, he then instructs me to keep my eyes wide open and not to blink. When he starts trying to put eyeliner under the lashes of my top lid, I blink. The redhead sighs and tells me again not to blink, and I try, but every time he touches that part of my eye, I blink. Eventually he simply holds my eyelid open until he's done and then _tells_ me to blink a bit so he can check if it looks right. I do and he gives a bit of a touch-up to the outside corner of my left eye, but then smiles at me happily.

"Have a look in the mirror, Rei – it looks hot," he tells me with a smirk plastered over his face.

I smile back tentatively and stand up, going to look in the full-length mirror, and I'm not disappointed: while before my eyes had looked just faintly-off being normal, they now looked completely exotic with the black eyeliner highlighting the slit of my pupils and the darkness of my eyelashes. "Wow...I think you've converted me, Tala."

The red-head laughs in delight and claps his hands together before throwing himself at my back, his arms around my neck and putting his head next to mine so he can look at me in the mirror. "You look gorgeous Rei," he whispers, and then gives me a kiss on the slightly pointed tip of my ear that sends a shudder running down my spine and makes the hairs on my arms stand on end.

Tala notices my reaction and chuckles. "So, I've found one of your hot spots, have I?" He smiles wickedly and kisses my ear again, producing the same reaction, but this time, much to my mortification, I whine slightly before I can stop myself.

"Tala," Bryan's voice cuts through Tala's chuckles. "Stop teasing him and get dressed – I've booked us in for dinner at 7:30, so you have an hour and a half to get ready."

"What?!" Tala yelps. "Bryan, you _know_ it takes me at _least_ two hours," he whinges and gives Bryan a piteous look.

The lavender-haired man just laughs at his lover and tousles his hair. "I'm sure you'll manage, love; and the more time we spend arguing the less time you have."

Tala yelps again and starts to scramble about in his walk-in, looking for something to wear.

Bryan chuckles before slipping a hand about my waist. "Come on: it's probably better if we leave him to get dressed alone or he may try and re-dress you too." Bryan winks. "I, however, wouldn't change a thing." He leers at me.

I frown slightly. "But what about you? Don't you need to get changed?"

Bryan steps away, puts his arms out horizontally and turns from side to side. "What you see is what you get."

I gape at him. He must have gotten changed while Tala had been putting on my make-up because there is no way I couldn't have noticed him dressed like _that_, earlier. He's wearing shiny white shoes that have a Latin Heel and suit him perfectly; black dress slacks that hug his hips; a white tank top that shows off tantalising hints of his pecs and biceps; a light-weight black jacket that flutters about his hips when he turns; _and_ he's traced his eyes with black kohl, but has then blended the colour out to silver over his eyelids. It's a gorgeous combo.

"So," Bryan pulls me out of my reverie. "Do I pass inspection?" He grins.

I look him up and down critically, pretending to think about it, before smirking at him. "Oh yeah – you look good enough to eat." And I wink and go to bite him before racing out the door as he lunges for me – and I can hear his laughter as he gives chase.

Bryan POV

An hour and ten minutes, too many stairs, a light punch and lots of snickering later and Tala _finally_ joins me and Rei in the lounge room where I'd been tickling the tiger mercilessly. I stop as soon as I set eyes on Tala.

"Wow," is all I can manage as I essentially eye-fuck the hell out of him. I quickly glance at Rei to gauge his reaction and he looks as dumbstruck as me.

Tala smiles in pleasure and twirls to show off the mind-blowing outfit: he's wearing low-cut glossy white vinyl pants with silver sequins scattered over them and a silver belt that's buckle is two linked 'male' symbols (1); no shirt, only a stiff, white, long-sleeved half-jacket that doesn't close at the front, leaving his chest and abs bare, and only covers his shoulder blades at the back; two silver chains attach to the sides of the jacket, cross over his stomach and then re-link at the small of his back, highlighting his slim waist; to complete the outfit he's wearing a silver-studded white choker with a silver loop in the front that simply begs me to attach a leash to it.

Both Rei and I stare at him with our mouths open and I wouldn't be surprised if I'm drooling.

Tala's grin widens. "That good huh?" He winks at us.

"Is that even legal?" Rei asks me quietly, once he's found his voice.

"I'm not sure…I don't think so…" I whisper back.

Tala shows off his fantastic hearing (not entirely natural, curtesy of me) by replying, "I'll have you both know that it _is_ legal – barely – and that whispering is very rude." He sniffs, sticks his nose in the air, but then spoils it by winking again.

I grin and stand up from the couch, going over to him and kissing him soundly. "You know we were only teasing you, Tal," I give him another once over, "you look fantastic." I smirk and wiggle my eyebrows at him. "And there are a number of things I can think of that I want to do with that collar…" I trail off as I fix my eyes on the small loop that starts to dance with Tala's laughter.

"Later, love, later," he assures me.

Suddenly, his eyes light up, his smirk widens and he beckons Rei over from the lounge. I turn to watch as our neko slowly gets up and approaches warily, as he knows that that smirk is never a good sign. He stops just out of reach. "What, Tal?" he asks cautiously.

"Look at what you're wearing, Kitten, look at me, and then look at Bryan – see if you can figure it out." The smirk is still there.

We both watch as Rei examines his own clothes, then Tala's and then mine. He still looks confused so he does it again. And again. Finally, he gives up and says "I don't get it – what?"

I jump in before Tala can. "Well, you're wearing dark colours, Tala's wearing light colours and I'm wearing both – in other words we all match."

Rei looks again and understanding floods his face. "Ohhhh, I get it." He smiles, but then stops when he looks at Tala's face. He glances at me. "Why is he still smirking?"

I sigh and rub the bridge of my nose letting Tala answer for himself.

"Well, you see, Kitten, I was thinking we should go out somewhere that's actually worthy of our hotness…" Rei looks worried, but Tala hurries on, "like a club or something." He smiles and turns on the charm. "Please Kitten? I promise we'll look after you."

Tala bites his lip while Rei thinks it over. Since I don't care where we go, so long as I'm with them both, I start imagining all the scenarios in which I could use Tala's collar to my advantage and I've just thought up _the_ best idea _ever_ (2) when Rei sighs and gives in. "Alright, let's go clubbing."

Tala squees in delight and goes to hug Rei, but I hold him back with an arm around his waist. "Don't mess up his clothes, Tal," I whisper into his ear and he shudders. I look over to Rei and he seems uncomfortable since he's studying the carpet and he cheeks are faintly red. I decide to rescue the poor kitten and suggest we leave before we're late for dinner. Rei looks up.

"Oh, yeah, I'd forgotten about that – where are we going?" He glances at his clothes.

I chuckle. "Don't worry, Rei, you'll fit right in."

Rei POV

Bryan wasn't kidding when he'd said I'd fit right in – even Tala isn't the most scantily clad patron at the restaurant tonight…and I guess calling it a restaurant is a bit of a stretch: it's really more of a club that just happens to have a bistro attached to it; which in turn means that Bryan had known all along that we would end up wanting to go to a club – stupid psychic-ness of his…or he just knows Tala really well.

Bryan gives the hostess his name and she leads us through the crowded room to a corner table and hands us our menus.

"I'll be back in a minute to take your drink orders – unless you've already decided?" She turns the statement into a question and smiles pleasantly.

Before either Bryan or I can say anything, Tala butts in. "Could we just get a bottle of Smirnoff vodka and three shot glasses please?" At the look on my face he adds, "And a jug of water with glasses as well, if it's not too much trouble." He smiles at her charmingly and she giggles.

"Certainly, sir, right away." She smiles again and wanders off.

I feel the need to point out that while I can hold my liquor, once I'm drunk I turn rather…odd…as in snuggle-y odd. Essentially, I hug everyone in sight and every now and then give them a kiss too – it's really quite embarrassing sometimes.

"Ah…Tala?" He looks up at me curiously. "You do know that letting me drink too much is a bad idea, don't you? And a third of a bottle of vodka definitely counts as 'too much'." I grimace at the table in distaste as I recall my exploits the last time Kai got me drunk – and I stop the thought there as I do _not_ want to think about that certain person tonight. I frown and have a change of heart. "Actually, getting drunk sounds like a great idea – maybe we should get two bottles…" When neither of the pair reply, I look up from my examination of the table cloth and find them both staring at me as if I were mad. "What?"

"Do you have any idea how bi-polar you just sounded, Rei?" Tala's looking at me sceptically. "You go from warning me that you drinking too much is a bad idea, to wanting another bottle so you can get completely smashed. Why the sudden change?"

I look to Bryan for rescue from the question, but he's far too curious now to be any help. I sigh and resign myself to answering the wolf's question. "I remembered the last time I got drunk – I was with Kai…"

…and that's all I needed to say for Tala to pull me into a hug: a warm, but gentle, hug when compared to his previous signs of affection. He really will take any excuse he can get to feel me up, even though he tells himself that he's only comforting me…they are rather wonderful hugs, however, if I do say so myself.

I wrap my arms around him in return, but soon pull away gently, not wanting to spend the evening thinking about the man that broke my heart. "Thanks, Tal, but I'm fine – I don't want to think about him tonight. Can we talk about something else?" I re-take my seat and Tala does too; and the waitress was either waiting for us to finish hugging or had impeccable timing, because just as we sit down she appears with a bottle of water, three water glasses, three shot glasses and _two_ bottles of vodka. We give her a questioning look.

She blushes. "Second bottle on the house – you looked as if you'll need it," and she smiles kindly and tells us that when we're ready to order to wave her over.

The meal progresses steadily from there. We have at least three shots each within the next five minutes, and then more as our meals arrive and are cleared away. By the time we finish dessert there's only a quarter of the second bottle of vodka left and I have an _extremely_ pleasant buzz hanging over my senses.

I stare at Bryan, who doesn't seem at all affected by the alcohol, as he talks to us about something or other (I'm not really listening) and I realise that he has the most perfectly shaped lips I've ever seen: a perfect cupid's bow. I lean my head on my hand and stare at his mouth while he talks until I realise that he's stopped and is staring back at me. I flush and duck my under the Akubra I'd forgotten I was wearing.

In a déjà-vu moment, he raises my chin so he can see my face. He studies me for a moment and when he leans forward and presses his perfect lips against mine, I sigh and melt into his touch, content to let him lead. When he pulls back I smile at him and he smiles at me. I hear a huff and look over, surprised – I'm ashamed to say I'd forgotten Tala was there.

"If you two are quite finished why don't we head out into the main club and dance?" Tala has faint frown on his face and it puzzles me. However, I soon realise that the wolf is jealous and I giggle at him, helpless to stop the sound.

He isn't impressed and his frown deepens. "What's so funny?"

I grin at him and then at Bryan, winking at them both. "Are you jealous Tala?" I purr the words in the way I always do when I've had too much to drink and stand up, pulling him to his feet as well. "If it bothers you that much then you can join in, you know." I tell him this matter-of-factly, but judging from the shocked look on his face it is not what he expected me to say. I grin at him and sidle closer until I'm plastered against his body and looking up slightly (very slightly, I'm not that much shorter!). "Do you want to join in, Tala?" I purr again. Why does this always come naturally when I'm drunk, but not when I'm normal? Stupid neko-jin hormones. Anyway, Tala is still staring at me, stunned, while I look at him from underneath my lashes and Bryan is watching us avidly from the other side of the table.

I raise an eyebrow when a minute passes and he still doesn't answer. "Well?" And that one tiny word (four letters is pretty tiny, really, when you think about it…ahem, never mind) gains an amazing and highly satisfying reaction from the redhead. He grabs me with one arm around my waist and the other behind my head as he smashes our lips together. He groans as I grind against him and whimper lightly into his mouth while he nips at my bottom lip – it's always been a hot-spot for me and sets off the chain reactions yet again. Just as we're getting into the swing of things I feel someone tap my shoulder. I whine and tighten my hold around Tala's neck, not wanting to stop. The tap comes again and I pull away from his lips, turning my head and intending to give whoever's interrupted me a piece of my mind. Except another pair of lips claim mine quickly to forestall my words and I'm quite happy, thankyou-very-much, to let them silence me; but not so happy when Bryan pulls away and grins at me.

"You weren't kidding when you told us that letting you get drunk was a bad idea – you become a bit of a slut, don't you?" He grins at me and wiggles his eyebrows…I've always wished I could do that, but I usually end up looking like an idiot, so I won't try it now. Bryan continues, "not that I'm complaining," and grins again. It takes a second for the pieces to fit, but when they do I turn away from Tala, who mutters a protest, and thwack Bryan's arm.

"God, you're a perv Bry." I tilt my head at him, ignoring the way it makes the room spin. "And you have really gorgeous lips," my eyes drop to look at them before I realise that I said that out loud. I blush and throw my hands up in the air, almost braining Tala who's only just quick enough to dodge out of the way. "I give up!" I declare. "Let's just go dance so I can forget every embarrassing thing I've done so far? And before I do anything else? Prwetty please?" Okay the 'prwetty' is a little weird, but I'm drunk enough to look over it.

The Russians share an amused glance before Tala goes to pay the bill and Bryan escorts me out the door. I'm not having too much trouble walking in a straight line (I think…but then, a drunk never knows when they're drunk…hehe, drunk is a funny word…anyway, continuing on), but I am glad for the falcon's support as we leave the bistro area and enter the dim, dark, dance den – haha, I can alliterate. Anyway, back to admiring the hotness of being pulled against Bryan's chest and having his arms encircle my waist protectively. Man I love being dominated. I quickly glance up to make sure I didn't say that out loud, but Bryan is looking over my head with a small frown. I reach up and tweak his nose. He jumps and looks down at me, bewildered, "What?" He seems very confused so I take pity on him and smile. "It's okay Bryan – stop frowning," I pout at him for added incentive for him to do what I tell him to. He grins and tickles my ribs causing me to yelp and jump away from him – or, at least, I _try_ to jump away: but jumping away from Bryan when he doesn't want you too is rather like throwing yourself against a brick wall to try and make it move – in other words, it's utterly useless.

He grins down at me (there is a bit more of a height difference here, I'm about as tall as his chin, which I think is perfectly acceptable for people going out…whoa, hang on a second…) I stop swaying and stare up at him considering, with my head tilted to the side of course, what I'd just thought: going out? When had I made that decision? _Oh yeah, probably when you kissed them back, you idiot! What did you think that meant?!_ Eep! I quickly realise that the voice in my head is right and that I now have a boyfriend – or _friends_ as the case may be. I sigh softly and nuzzle into the crook of Bryan's neck, licking him lightly. I feel him jump in surprise ('cause I always know the tone of a jump) and grin to myself – I wonder if his neck is one of _his_ hot-spots like my ears are for me. I decide to test my theory and lick him again. He jumps. Then I nip him and he groans quietly. I snicker and clamp my teeth down, hard, on his neck.

"Fuck!" and his legs buckle – he only just stops us from falling to the floor.

I'm trying to hold in my giggles at his reaction as Tala comes up to join us, asking Bryan why he'd stumbled. When the falcon answers "there's just a rough patch on the floor" I can't hold it in any longer and burst into laughter – I have to hold onto Bryan to keep myself from collapsing in a pile of hysteria. Tala's looking at me strangely while Bryan…blushes?! Oh this is too good. I reach up and place a kiss on one red cheek, still shuddering with repressed mirth, but I can handle it now – just. Tala sighs and accepts that we'll tell him later: instead he moves behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, resting his head against the back of mine.

I won't deny how absolutely fantastically awesome it feels to be held by them both at once as we sway slightly in time with the music, but I'm feeling friskier than that – it's the alcohol, I swear. So, to satisfy those urges, I need to change the song; to do that I need to request a song from the DJ; to do that I have to be _near_ the DJ – which we're not. Therefore I try to slip out from between them, but they aren't letting me go anywhere, so I whine high-pitched and annoyed. The second they stop to stare at me, stunned yet again, I slip away and try to weave between the other dances – unfortunately I'm not that coordinated at the moment so I end up bumping into a fair number of them, but I make it onto the stage and up to the DJ stand unscathed.

I grin at the disc jockey. "Hey, have you got anything that's good for grinding?" My speech is definitely slurred, but right now I couldn't care less; I wink at him as added incentive to do what I say – it's a trick of mine.

He grins back good-naturedly, but I can still feel his eyes rake me up and down. "Sure, babe, how many songs do you want?"

I think for a minute and get a little side-tracked when I realise that he has dimples – I've always loved dimples…I shake my head and regain my thoughts. "Ahh, how about as many as you have? I'm not in the mood for soft and slow tonight." I wink again.

He winks back. "I know what you mean. Well then, enjoy!" He talks disc-jockey-talk into the mic, but I don't really listen, though I do see some couples leave the floor, disappointed; instead I wait around until he starts up the song Burn It to the Ground by Nickelback and I grin at him in appreciation.

"That what you wanted?" He shouts over the music as he grins from ear to ear.

I nod enthusiastically. "Thanks!" I wave over my shoulder as I turn to go back to my…boyfriends. That still sounds weird but I guess I should start getting used to it as I most certainly don't want to lose them.

I don't have to look far for them. As soon as I climb off the stage I'm pulled into a crushing hug. Seriously, are these people sadistic? They always seem obsessed with squeezing the air out of my lungs whenever I've been away from them for more than a couple of minutes – I'm starting to get sick of it: the meddling I mean, not the hugs – the hugs are great!

"Bloody Hell, Rei! Will you at least tell us next time! We were worried about you…" Tala looks at me anxiously.

I roll my eyes, but sigh and nod anyway, not wanting to get into it now. "Yes, I'll tell you next time – okay? Now that that's settled can we dance please? That _was_ the entire point of the trip up there in the first place."

Tala nods and we look to Bryan whose eyeing the DJ dangerously.

I throw my hands up for the second time that night. "For God's sake Bryan, we were _talking_ there isn't a law against talking."

Bryan frowns and narrows his eyes. "I don't like the way he was looking at you."

I snarl loudly and drag them deeper into the sea of people. Once we're in the thick of it I let them go and instead take Bryan's face in my hands. "Tonight is about us," I turn and wind my right arm around Tala's waist drawing him closer. "All of us. So stop worrying about nothing and dance with me." As motivation I shimmy my hips and rub against them both.

They quickly get the hint and we dance and grind and kiss until the early hours of the morning. I'm sure only a third of the alcohol, at most, has left my system, so I'm still feeling very happy, but not as insane as before.

We take a break, sitting on some of the chairs that line the outskirts of the dance floor – well, _they_ sit on the chairs while I sit on them. I lean on Bryan, my head against his shoulder and neck (I giggle faintly as I remember his reaction earlier), and my legs are across Tala's lap who's leaning back against the wall with his eyes closed. I sigh in contentment and nuzzle into Bryan's neck – again. He stiffens (not like _that_ you perverts!) and shoots a glance at Tala.

"Not now, Rei." He gives me a warning glare and I blink innocently at him – blinking is very innocent you know, especially if you raise your eyebrows as well.

Anyway, I decide that I'll have to be more subtle this time, so I nod and snuggle into him – breathing lightly across his neck. I receive my reward when he shivers lightly and scowls at me, but I wink and then close my eyes.

When he starts to rub my back firmly, kneading some of the muscles, I purr in delight and squirm on his lap, pressing into him as encouragement to continue. Also, in return, I give his neck another lick. And he shivers. I snigger, but it changes to a whimper when he stops giving me a massage. I glare at him but he looks at Tala pointedly.

The wolf is staring at us, but quickly turns away when he realises that we've noticed.

I smile and wiggle across them until I'm sitting sideways across the redhead. I cup his jaw and turn his head so I can look into his eyes. I smile again and lean in to kiss him chastely, scratching my nails lightly along his jaw and rubbing the back of his neck. The combo turns him into a pile of mush and he quickly kisses me back, stroking his tongue along my lower lip and then nipping it lightly. This also turns me into a pile of mush and I shift around until I'm straddling him with my arms around his neck, his around my waist and our lips glued together. I sigh through my nose and cuddle closer, loving the feel of him.

Bryan coughs pointedly to gain our attention. "Maybe we should turn in for the night? I think we're all tired and it's going to take Rei a while to recover from all the alcohol in his system." He smiles gently at me. "I promise we'll let you sleep-in in the morning Rei because you'll probably have one mother of a hangover."

I smile, nod and then promptly instruct Bryan to carry me because I really don't think I can walk properly; I also don't mention the fact that I've never had a hangover in my entire life – no matter how much I've drunk – because they'll find out tomorrow and I can't wait for the shocked looks they'll give me. I smile to myself and nuzzle into Bryan's chest, falling asleep as Tala hails a cab to take us home.

Mmm, home…I like the sound of that…

* * *

A/N: (1) – you know the 'male' symbol right? It's the circle with the arrow pointing off to the right; Tala's buckle is just two of those symbols circle-to-circle, rather than arrow-to-arrow…I'm not doing a good job of explaining this am I? If you still don't get it then look up "It's ok to b gay" by Tomboy on YouTube – the belt's in the film clip and you can't miss it once you see it…it's a cool song too…  
(2) – "_the_ best idea _ever_" will be appearing later in the story: you _will_ get to find out how suss Bryan's mind really is – and if you're at all like me I'm sure you'll love it :P  
So I hope you enjoyed this lighter chapter and I'll be talking to ya later! Bye! –waves-


	6. Chapter 6

7

A/N: So it's been a while, huh? This is a chapter basically designed to tease you ‒ hopefully you'll be able to forgive me Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Tala POV

My head is throbbing.

Every beat of my heart sends shockwaves through my skull, making me groan and pull the covers up over my head – very, _very_ slowly as jerky movements could make me puke. I hear a snicker next to me and I reach over (slowly) to poke whoever it is in the side. Rei shrieks in surprise, which in turn sends arrows through my temples

I groan again and roll away from him – very, _very_ slowly.

I feel a gentle hand start rubbing soft circles over my back and I sigh in satisfaction – I love massages. However, I bite down on the impulse to thank him as talking will probably make it worse. Instead I hum quietly (very quietly) and flex my back muscles in appreciation.

Rei chuckles softly and places a kiss between my shoulder blades and I shudder happily. I take a breath to say something, regardless of the pain, but Rei shushes me before I can make a sound. Normally I hate being shushed, but right now I don't give a damn because he's still giving me a heavenly massage, and as he digs into my knotted shoulder muscles I give an involuntary groan of delight.

At that moment Bryan walks in and asks, "feeling better already Tal?"

I whimper as his words shoot through my brain and I almost miss his resigned sigh.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you drink so much," he says under his breath. He comes around to my side of the bed and lays a hand gently on my head. He mutters a few noises that could pass for unintelligible words and the pain vanishes. I sigh in utter contentment and whisper, unnecessarily, "thanks Bry."

He grins at me and leans in to place a kiss on my forehead. I scowl at him when he pulls back and he laughs. "I'm not game to try out your morning breath," he laughs again and leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

Rei chuckles and stops the massage. I whine in disappointment. He grins when I roll to face him. "Bry has a point you know Tala – you kinda stink."

I huff at him, swing my legs over the side of the bed, and stalk over to the bathroom door. "Fine then. I'm having a shower." And I slam the door behind me. A minute ago a sound like that would have hurt beyond description; now, I don't even flinch, and that is somehow deeply satisfying. I hear Rei snicker before the bedroom door closes softly. I shake my head and take a look at myself in the mirror.

It's not a pretty sight.

My eyes are red and puffy with dark bags under them, not to mention the leftover eyeliner smudged all around them. My hair is a mess, clumps sticking up all over the place. And I'm only wearing a pair of sleeping shorts that hang perilously low on my hips. I experimentally breathe into my cupped hands to smell my breath, a thing that has never worked no matter how many times I've tried, and I'm almost knocked off my feet at the stench. Okay, so maybe they have a point – I do smell pretty bad – but I still maintain that they could've been a bit nicer while informing me of this.

I sigh again and strip for my shower, singing (yes, singing) softly as I do so. I turn the water on hot and hum happily as it beats down on my shoulders. First I wash my face and rinse out my mouth with the mouthwash I grabbed just before jumping in the shower. It feels fantastic to only taste the minty-ness. Next, I vigorously scour the rest of my body, making sure to be rid of all traces of dirt. Finally, I attack my hair with an entire palm-full of shampoo and scrub harshly at the roots cleaning it thoroughly. With a rinse and a dash of conditioner to my hair-tips, I'm finally clean – what a wonderful word. I continue humming as I step out of the shower, grabbing my towel and briskly drying off before wrapping it around my waist and venturing into the bedroom for my clothes.

I go straight to the sleepwear draw in my walk-in (yes, I have assigned places for clothes, so sue me) and pull out a clean pair of blue cotton trousers and a loose white tank top. I slip them on as I stumble to the door, yawning all the while, and trudge down the stairs in my ugg boots to the kitchen, from where heavenly smells are emanating.

Bryan is standing by the stove cooking up a huge batch of plain pancakes as Rei munches happily on some of the earlier successes at the breakfast bench. I walk over to Bry and give him a kiss on the cheek before wandering over to join Rei at the bench. I idly give him a kiss identical to the one I gave Bryan and he turns bright red before smiling shyly and ducking his head to have another bite of the pancakes. I grin and also turn my attention to the food in front of me.

Bryan has out-done himself. There's every type of pancake imaginable: choc-chip, blueberry, strawberry, maple flavoured, one that smells like vanilla, and another faintly like lemon. There are also spreads of every kind: jam in every flavour, butter, cream, margarine, maple syrup, golden syrup and there's even ice cream. I start salivating and pile my plate with strawberry, maple and choc-chip pancakes before spreading them all with butter, adding half the tube of maple syrup and then a generous pouring of the thickened cream. I grin at the stack in front of me before attacking it; and no, I don't use a knife and fork when eating pancakes as I consider it sacrilegious.

I hear someone chuckle and look up to see Bryan watching me with a smirk on his face. "I knew it was a good idea to make you pancakes." He sounds very pleased with himself.

I hastily swallow then smile at him. "Thanks Bry – you know they're my favourite. Are the lemon ones new?"

The falcon nods and looks over at Rei, who's still eating heartily and paying scant attention to us as he focuses on the food. Bryan looks back to me and tilts his head inquiringly.

_Do you think we should try for tonight?_

I nod subtly and Bryan beams at me, nodding back. He then turns to Rei, who's finally stopped eating for a second, and asks, "is there anything you'd like to do today Rei?"

The neko chews his mouthful slowly while he considers and then swallows before answering. "I'd like to go to the movies, if that's alright: since we didn't get to go last night."

I grin at him thinking it's a wonderful idea – all those opportunities to snuggle up with the ones I love. I see Bryan nodding and it's settled...

_We need to get his things from Kai's soon, Tala, or the scumbag might do something to them – if he hasn't already._

...or so I thought. I sigh and Rei looks at me quizzically; I smile at him reassuringly before turning back to my pancakes, though the mention of Kai has seriously lessoned my appetite. I keep eating however, to allay the neko's suspicions.

I don't think it's a good idea to tell Rei that we're going to Kai's, for all he said that he could handle it – I don't want to risk our neko when we've only just got him; but if we go and don't tell him, then he'll be mad at us for not trusting his judgement and the situation could turn out worse.

I mentally shake my head and finish mopping up the leftover maple syrup on my plate with my last piece of pancake. I then lick my hands and fingers clean, knowing that it drives Bryan insane to watch me circle my tongue around my fingers instead of around him. I smirk once I've finished cleaning and glance across at Bryan who looks like he's having a seizure, what with the speed he's turning his eyes between Rei and I. When I see that the neko is also licking his fingers clean I laugh loudly and both their heads swivel toward me. I grin evilly and beckon Rei to lean closer with a crooked finger. He obliges and I grab the hand he hadn't quite finished cleaning, wrapping my own tongue around his fingers and sucking them dry. I hear Rei whimper softly and Bryan growl in warning. I take the now-clean fingers out of my mouth and turn to look innocently at my older lover, exuding charm and sincerity, with only my eyes giving away the fact that I know exactly what I'm doing to him. Bryan just glares at me.

_I'll get you for that later Tala..._

I shiver in delightful anticipation.

Rei's POV

Tala is still holding my hand in his when he turns to face me. He just stares for a moment and then absently runs his tongue across his lips to gather up the last of the maple syrup. I feel an uncontrollable purr start in my throat and do nothing to hold it in. My boyfriends both look at me, startled, and then, to my complete and utter shock, Bryan perfectly mimics the sound. I take my eyes off Tala and give my full attention to Bryan; we both increase the frequency of the sound until together we sound like a buzz saw.

Bryan stops and grins broadly, suggesting "we should purr together more often Rei."

I see Tala nod emphatically from the corner of my eye and I return the falcon's grin. "It's a date, Bry."

He gives a full-throated laugh and comes around to our side of the breakfast bench, wrapping one arm around each of us. He gives Tala a quick kiss on the lips before treating me to the same; then he guides us off our chairs and to the door of the kitchen. "Go and amuse each other in the lounge room while I clean up our breakfast things," he tells us, giving us a gentle nudge towards the staircase.

Not one to look a gift-horse in the mouth I immediately take his advice and start off down the stairs, dragging Tala with me by the hand that still holds mine – and no, I don't feel guilty about leaving the dishes to Bryan. Well, maybe a little, but I will go enormous lengths to avoid that particularly nasty chore.

Once I reach the bottom of the stairs I stop, realising that I have no idea where their lounge room is. I turn to Tala and gesture for him to lead the way; he grins back at me, pulling me down to the right. We amble slowly, just enjoying each other's company, and Tala's hand feels warm and comforting in my grip. He stops in front of a door on the left, just like any other, and turns the handle, indicating for me to go in first.

The name 'lounge room' is perfectly apt, as it doesn't look like there's much room to do anything _but_ lounge. There are leather sofas, padded love seats and squishy arm chairs filling every available space, with a few strategically placed coffee tables here and there. There are beautiful artworks of many shapes and sizes on three of the walls, creating a homey, comforting atmosphere, along with a gorgeous crystal chandelier suspended from the arched ceiling. But the main features of the room are the floor-to-ceiling windows that cover the entire forth wall (opposite the door) looking out at an inner courtyard that I hadn't even known was there. At the moment it's blanketed in deep snow, so I can't make out the details, but there are at least three _huge_ trees out there, given the shape of the silhouettes.

Without realising it, I had walked over to the windows and was staring intently out at the courtyard. I feel Tala wrap his arms around my waist and rest his chin on my shoulder; I start slightly and turn to look at his bright red hair.

"You okay, kitten?"

I nod and turn around in his embrace, snaking my own arms about his shoulders. I lean my forehead against his, sigh and close my eyes, holding him close. I feel him smile as he touches his lips to mine gently, not moving, just holding and touching and basking in the intimacy of the moment. He finally pulls back slightly and asks, "Do you want to sit with me? It'll be more comfortable than just standing here." I nod again and he leads me over to a plush purple love seat.

He sits sideways on the seat, his back facing one of the arm rests, right leg on the floor, the left stretched out along the back of the sofa. I slip my right leg around his waist, bending it between him and the arm of the sofa, sit in the curve of his legs and rest my left thigh over his right. He gathers me close until we're pressed together from pelvis to chest. We rest our foreheads together again, closing our eyes and breathing in tandem, his arms around my waist and mine resting comfortably on his shoulders.

I open my right eye slightly and smile broadly when I meet baby-blues. Tala chuckles lightly and snuggles impossibly closer, hitching his left leg around my butt so I feel like I'm in a Tala-cocoon. I keep smiling happily at the idea and give him a quick peck on the lips. He laughs again and leans down to nip my collarbone. I start purring again and he glances up at me before licking a broad track across my neck. I whimper and tilt my head back, giving him full access and clutching at his shoulders. He chuckles lightly and starts nipping all over my neck.

I keep purring happily and Tala nuzzles my Adam's apple before nipping that too. My breath hitches and I gasp for a moment before the purring starts again, louder this time. I feel the redhead smirk against my skin before he continues his exploration of my neck. My breath comes faster the closer he gets to that special spot just below and behind my left ear, almost into my hairline: when he reaches it my purring turns into a feral growl and I dig my nails into his shoulder blades. He gasps at how sharp they are and the feel of his breath against my skin makes me bare my teeth.

He pulls back to look at me slyly. "I think I've found one of your hot spots, honey."

I offer my neck again and whine questioningly.

Tala chuckles at me and goes back to exploring my neck, kissing and licking everywhere _except_ where I want him to. I wriggle in his lap, press tightly against him and whimper pleadingly. After a few more teasing licks, he finally reaches the right spot.

At first he just ghosts his breath across it, then gives it a gentle lick, and then settles down to explore it thoroughly. He can tell where the edges are because as soon as he touches it I start to shiver. He plays a game where he'll come closer and closer to the edge and then stop before he licks the right spot.

It's driving me mad.

After a few more minutes of mind-blowing teasing, I grip his hair tightly in my left hand and growl threateningly. He laughs again and obliges me by sharply sinking his teeth into the exact right spot. A feral yowl pours out of my throat and all my muscles involuntarily clench. When Tala keeps up the pressure without respite, the yowl turns into frantic gasping punctuated by little growls and whines. I can feel a slight wetness on my left hand, and I think I've made his back bleed, but I can't stop scratching until he stops biting, and it doesn't feel like he's going to any time soon.

I whimper loudly. _Gods! Too much, too much, too much! Stop, please! I don't...I can't...God, feels so good! Too good! Please Tala!_

And then the pressure's gone and I can collapse against him bonelessly. I take few deep breaths and try to get my mind back on track. Lounge room. Tala. Hug. Sofa. Bite. Bryan.

Wait...Bryan?

I look up and sure enough there he is, kneeling in front of the sofa and looking worriedly between Tala and I. I smile reassuringly and then let my head fall against the redhead's shoulder again. Funnily enough it feels like Tala is panting almost as much as I am. I hear cloth rustling and again look to my left to see Bryan sitting across from us, watching intently. I just smile again and go back to gasping for air.

Once I've re-learnt how to breathe I sit up unsteadily and look at Tala. He glances at me, then looks away, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry about that Rei – I got a little...carried away with the game."

I smile at him, and gently turn his head to face mine. "It's alright Tala. I enjoyed it. I enjoyed it _a lot_. It's a serious hot spot for me and can be rather intense." I give him a peck on the lips and resume the position of hugging him languidly. He hesitantly wraps his arms around my waist again and rests his forehead against mine. We stay that way for a minute or so (for now studiously ignoring the pressure in our laps) until I grin into his baby-blues and press our lips together in a gentle kiss.

He starts slightly in surprise before returning the slow kiss with equal gentleness.

I hear Bryan chuckle and I break our connection to look at him.

He grins broadly. "And to think I gave up watching this just to do the dishes." He shakes his head in mock-horror.

I smile back crookedly. "You could always join in, you know," I say, and I don't think he'd have been more surprised if I'd hit him over the head with a hammer.

Tala laughs lightly and motions for me to get up. I do and he stands behind me, grinning across a coffee table at Bryan. He wraps his arms around my waist, rests his chin on my shoulder and we both gaze lazily at Bryan, who gulps visibly. Tala slowly slides the fingers of his left hand under my T-shirt and lightly caresses the soft skin and coarse hair just above the waistband of my hipster jeans. I whimper and let my head fall back against the redhead's right shoulder, breaking eye-contact with Bryan. I hear the falcon growl deeply and the sound makes my skin tingle. Tala slowly lifts my shirt higher, lightly scratching his nails across my stomach as he does so. He nuzzles into my neck and tries to find that hotspot again.

I open my eyes a crack and stare at Bryan from under my eyelashes. He's standing in front of us now, having moved the coffee table. I smile welcomingly at him. Then Tala finds the spot again. I tilt my head back and groan as he licks it. My eyes fall shut and my breathing quickens. He scrapes his teeth against it and I whimper, pressing back against him. A hand traces down my cheek. It must be Bryan. Tala continues to lick and nibble at my neck while I struggle to look at Bryan. I finally manage it and I stare into his face. His eyes are blue now and they're swirling again.

I gasp out a question. "Why do your eyes swirl?"

Bryan ducks his head and smiles. "It's a sign that I'm feeling an intense emotion. The faster they swirl the more intense that emotion is."

"How do I tell what emotion you're feeling?"

The falcon leans forward until his mouth hovers just above mine. His eyes are a deep, dark blue, just this side of being black. "You could just ask. But their colour also gives it away, Kitten. You'll have to ask Tala for specifics: my eyes only ever appear one colour to me."

"What colour?"

Before Bryan can answer Tala nips harshly at just the right spot. I gasp and my knees give out. The redhead catches me around the waist and holds me tightly against his chest. I pant out a different question. "What does…midnight blue…mean Tala?"

I hear him chuckle against my skin. "Lust." He moves his lips next to my ear and purrs "deep, dark, unadulterated lust." I shiver and stare into Bryan's eyes. They're swirling has slowed a little, but they're still the same beautiful shade. I quirk a smile at him. "I think I have a new favourite colour."

Tala laughs again as Bryan smiles gently. The falcon lifts my chin, brings his lips almost close enough to touch mine and says "I'm flattered." He moves away without giving me a kiss. I frown at him. He laughs. Stupid falcon. I reach out a hand and grab his shirt. I pull and he doesn't resist as I press us together from chest to thigh. I wrap my arms around his waist and lean forward to lick at his collarbone. He sighs contentedly and I feel his arms press against my sides as he loops them around Tala and I.

I stare at his neck (given it's right in front of my nose) and a wicked smile curves my lips. I consider teasing him like Tala did me, but quickly decide against it: I want an immediate visceral reaction. I put a hand on his right shoulder for balance as I reach up and bite the thick muscle on the left side of his neck.

His breath stops as he freezes. I growl and shake my head a little. He groans deeply and moves a hand into my hair, tugging it roughly. I ignore it and bite down harder. The groan turns into a harsh growl and he grabs my jaw to lever my mouth off his neck. I give the dark red indentations a quick lick before I'm staring into Bryan's blue eyes, watching them swirl like a maelstrom.

His voice is guttural. "I don't want to scare you Rei, but if you do that again I'm not going to be able to control myself. And I'd rather keep my senses for our first time, ok?"

I pout a little but nod. While I don't know what Bryan losing control looks like, I can't imagine it's pretty…probably a hell of a good time though.

End A/N: Sorry for leaving it there, but since I haven't written anymore and I really just wanted to post this chapter already, there's not a lot I can do about it right now. And while I hate to say it (coz it's kinda mean) I really wouldn't hold your breath for the next chapter ‒ it could be a while. I hope you enjoyed this update though! Any and all constructive feedback is welcomed! I love you all, my devoted readers! And the newcomers too of course 3

7


End file.
